Matatagi Hayato
(Forward) |Number = 17 (Kaiou) 11 (Shinsei Inazuma Japan) |Team = Kaiou Shinsei Inazuma Japan |Seiyuu = Kaito Ishikawa |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Galaxy) |debut_manga = Unknown}} Matatagi Hayato (瞬木 隼人) is a forward of Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Appearance His skin is tanned and his hair is spiky, short and has the color dark brown. He wears the Shinsei Inazuma Japan soccer uniform. He was also said to be handsome by some newer scans about Galaxy. Plot (Galaxy) He first appeared on the trailer of Galaxy, along with the other new members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan. In Episode 1, he was shown to be wearing Kaiou Gakuen's uniform, which suggests that he joined Kaiou Gakuen's soccer club sometime between the end of GO and the end of Chrono Stone. He was then chosen by Kuroiwa Ryuusei to be a forward for Japan's nationals, Shinsei Inazuma Japan. After being chosen, his team, Shinsei Inazuma Japan, had an exhibition match against Teikoku. At the beginning of the game, Shindou used Kami no Takuto FI and passed the ball to him, but he didn't even try to catch it. But later on the game, he tried to steal the ball from Itsumi Kunihiko, and he was shown to be even faster than Tenma which shocked Tenma, but he didn't succeed in stealing the ball and Itsumi Kunihiko said that speed enough won't be enough to steal the ball from him. After that, Teikoku continuously shoots which his team was unable to stop. Shindou then used Kami no Takuto FI so Tsurugi Kyousuke and Matsukaze Tenma could score with Fire Tornado Double Drive. The match ended with 10-1 with Teikoku winning. Character Avatar Plot (Galaxy) He first appeared on the trailer of Galaxy, along with the other new members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan. In Episode 1, he was shown to be wearing Kaiou Gakuen's uniform, which suggests that he joined Kaiou Gakuen's soccer club sometime between the end of GO and the end of Chrono Stone. He was then chosen by Kuroiwa Ryuusei to be a forward for Japan's nationals, Shinsei Inazuma Japan. After being chosen, his team, Shinsei Inazuma Japan, had an exhibition match against Teikoku. At the beginning of the game, Shindou used Kami no Takuto FI and passed the ball to him, but he didn't even try to catch it. But later on the game, he tried to steal the ball from Itsumi Kunihiko, and he was shown to be even faster than Tenma which shocked Tenma, but he didn't succeed in stealing the ball and Itsumi Kunihiko said that speed enough won't be enough to steal the ball from him. After that, Teikoku continuously shoots which his team was unable to stop. Shindou then used Kami no Takuto FI so Tsurugi Kyousuke and Matsukaze Tenma could score with Fire Tornado Double Drive. The match ended with 10-1 with Teikoku winning. Character Avatar Trivia *As his name says, he is very fast. *He bears some resemblance with Tenma and SARU. *Before joining Shinsei Inazuma Japan, he was a member of the athletics club. *In the first trailer of Galaxy, he is seen wearing Kaiou's soccer uniform. *In the recent reveal of data of the Shinsei Inazuma Japan members, Matatagi has been described to have a "darker side" to him, along with an apparent new rivalry between him and Tsurugi Kyousuke. Navigation Category:Galaxy characters